Más allá de la pasión
by MonsePotter
Summary: Breve historia de cómo fue que Hermione y Draco terminaron juntos y un poco de su vida en pareja (Nunca, jamás, he sido buena en hacer resúmenes... so, entren y lean, la historia es mejor) Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers". Lemmon!


Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son obra de J.K. Rowling. Yo los usé un poco de tiempo para distracción de mi loca mente.

Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

Advertencia: Contiene lemmon, menores de 18 años y personas sensibles abstenerse de leer.

Total de palabras: 5677

* * *

**Más allá de la pasión **

Cómo había llegado a ese punto, ni él lo sabía. Estaba en la junta de accionistas de Malfoy Enterprises tratando de cerrar el negocio que por los últimos seis meses lo había atormentado. Las condiciones del contrato cada día cambiaban a petición del cliente y parecía que al fin habían complacido sus deseos, pero eso a él le tenía sin cuidado. Lo que en verdad anhelaba era salir de aquella sofocante sala de juntas e ir al encuentro de su amada esposa a la que dejó más sexy que nunca, también más enojada que nunca. Últimamente sus cambios de humor eran abruptos, pero no la culpaba, su trabajo, aunque lo amaba, la volvía loca.

Comenzaron su relación cuando ambos decidieron regresar a Hogwarts, ambos como Premio Anual, y con ello, el privilegio de gozar una de las torres sólo para ellos, con habitaciones separadas y una sala común, terminarían por compartir muchas de las tardes en las que preparaban sus EXTASIS.

Jamás pensaron llegar a congeniar pero el peso de lo que habían pasado en los últimos años y las extenuantes actividades que cada uno tenía, él como capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin y ella ganando adeptos para la P.E.D.D.O., los llevó a en una tarde en que les habían dejado una cantidad importante de deberes, repartirlos entre ambos.

—Hey, Malfoy, veo que tienes la misma cantidad de deberes que yo.

—Y eso a ti ¡qué! ¿Vienes a presumirme tus habilidades de ratón de biblioteca para decir que ya has terminado?

— ¿Nunca cambiarás, verdad? No, vengo a decirte que deberíamos dividirnos, tú haces los deberes de Defensa y Pociones mientras yo hago los de Encantamientos y Transformación, ¿te parece?

— Para ser una _sangre sucia_ no tienes tan malas ideas— le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Olvídalo, al parecer, la guerra no ayudó a que cambiaras, sigues pensando que sólo los _sangre pura_ pueden ser grandes magos—. Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de varita sus útiles estaban dentro de la mochila. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación una mano la tomó por el brazo.

— No, Granger, espera, lo que he dicho ha sido parte de una broma estúpida. En realidad creo que es una buena idea. El trabajo compartido nos facilitará la existencia— con una sonrisa de medio lado

Ella por fin sentía que podía compartir el trabajo con alguien y no hacerlo ella sola como había sido los seis años anteriores. Sus amigos, aunque los amaba, no eran lo suficientemente confiables para hacer semejante trato, es más jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente dividir el trabajo.

Con el paso del tiempo y cientos de deberes compartidos, ambos chicos fueron rompiendo las barreras que habían construido durante siete años. Resultó que compartían gustos muy similares, los dos disfrutaban un buen libro acompañado de una taza de café humeante, si el día era lluvioso, aumentaba su placer. Su ciudad favorita era París y el monumento que más apreciaban era Stonehege, hecho por grandes magos de la antigüedad.

También tenían sus diferencias, ella creía que los Elfos domésticos deberían ser libres y trabajar en lo que ellos quisieran, no era que él quisiera torturarlos y explotarlos pero pensaba que si se les liberaba entrarían en crisis de identidad pues toda su vida y durante generaciones atrás, habían sido educados para servir a los humanos. Ella disfrutaba de la _magia_ de ambos mundos, para él sólo existía el mundo mágico; no se imaginaba que los muggles pudieran tener tantas comodidades como de las que gozaba el mundo mágico. Ella amaba el cine, él lo desconocía

Cuando Draco le dijo que jamás había escuchado visto, ni siquiera escuchado hablar de la televisión las películas o menos aún del cine, Hermione no se sorprendió y se propuso arrastrarlo a un cine del centro de Londres para que pudiera apreciar la _magia_ de los muggles. A él le parecía una idea tonta, seguramente sería aburridísimo sentarse por dos horas en una sala oscura, mirar a una pantalla y pretender que lo que pasaba era sumamente interesante.

Para las vacaciones de Pascua tenían que terminar un largo trabajo dejado por el profesor Flitwick para la clase de Encantamientos y después de pasar todo un día en la biblioteca del Callejón Diagon, Hermione propuso ir a celebrar su esfuerzo yendo al cine.

—Vamos, Draco, veamos dos películas, una que a las chicas nos hace llorar y otra perfecta para hombres de acción— dijo dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

—De acuerdo, Granger, pero te advierto, si no me gustan esas _balículas_ tendrás que darme una recompensa y si me llegara a gustar alguna, yo te daré algo a cambio ¿trato?

—¡Trato!

Así que a otro día, cuando Hermione se presentó en la heladería de Florean Fortescue, él quedó sin habla y una pequeña "O" pudo formarse en su boca. Últimamente se había sentido atraído por la compañía de la castaña pero jamás imaginó que debajo de esa espantosa túnica hubiera una señorita de tales curvas como la que se le presentaba al momento.

Con el cabello atado en una coleta alta y despeinada, maquillaje ligero y un vestido floreado y ceñido a la cintura, sin mangas, y unos cinco centímetros a arriba de las rodillas además de unas alpargatas altas que le hacían lucir unas piernas exquisitas, Hermione le saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Draco! — saludó.

—Ah, Granger, pensé que jamás llegarías. Comenzaba a sentirme como una mandrágora de tanta espera— la sonrisa de medio lado que le dedicó fue suficiente para que el rubor le subiera a las mejillas.

Era inevitable no sentirse atraída por Malfoy cuando la playera tipo polo dejaba apreciar sus músculos ligeramente marcados aunado a los apretados jeans que resaltaban su trasero. Y esa mirada, _¡Dios, qué hombre más sexy!_ Se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos hacia alguien y más porque ese alguien era Malfoy.

—¡No exageres, Hurón! A penas si me he retrasado un minuto tratando de elegir qué usar… qué película ver— ruborizada, se corrigió al instante, pero era demasiado tarde, Malfoy la había escuchado ya.

—Así que tu atuendo te llevó un minuto extra de tu tiempo. Realmente esperaría algo menos de tiempo tomando en cuenta que no luces extraordinaria —con una sonrisa burlona disfrutó ver como ella encolerizaba. Amaba verla así gracias a sus pullas. Era tan adorable _¿Granger adorable? ¡Bah!_

Hermione dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse por donde había llegado, se sentía humillada. Se había vestido para gustarle y encima él se burlaba. _¿Durante siete años no te quedó claro que un Malfoy jamás será el chico ideal? Ahora llora para que tenga más motivos de burla._

Él pudo apreciar como ella limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de su mejilla. _Mierda, la hice llorar, soy un imbécil ¡Gran descubrimiento, Draco!_

—¡Eh, Hermione! No te vayas, espera— la tomó del brazo e hizo que volteara, ella escondía la cabeza para evitar que viera sus lágrimas. —Perdona… yo soy un imbécil por seguir molestándote de esa manera— dijo al momento de limpiar con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro de la castaña. —Estás muy linda, más que otros días.

Sin esperar una respuesta plantó sus labios sobre los de ella que al principio se mostró tímida y poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso que terminaría por destapar los sentimientos mutuos.

—¿Qué decías de ir a ver _balículas?_ — dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara cuando al fin se separaron.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de una anciana gruñona que pasaba por su lado murmurando que en otros tiempos las señoritas no se reían de esa manera y menos se dejaban besar en público; comentario que sólo aumentó la risa de ambos.

—Películas, Draco, S— repitió para dar énfasis a su corrección. —Decía que si no nos vamos ya perderemos la función— su sonrisa coqueta lo enloqueció _¿Acaso alguien había dicho que la perfección no existía? Pues mintió, él la tenía parada enfrente._

Tomándolo de la mano se aparecieron en un callejón cercano al Westfield Shopping Centre. El mejor centro comercial que había en Londres. Sí, quería impresionar un poco a Draco con lo que los muggles podían hacer.

Después del beso que se dieran en la heladería, la situación se tornó un poco incómoda, querían tomarse de las manos y besarse cada que les placiera pero ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de ir más allá. Así que en cuanto salieron del callejón se soltaron de las manos creando un silencio incómodo, él sólo la seguía y ella parecía muy concentrada tratando de recordar el camino hacia el centro comercial como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Cuando llegaron al cine ella pidió dos entradas para ver "Ten things I hate about you", la comedia romántica del momento. Y dos más para ver en diferente horario "Star Wars: Episode 1 – The Phantom Menace" la película que los chicos muggles amaban. Draco, como buen caballero, quiso pagar las entradas pero al escuchar que eran 20£ pidió que le dijeran el precio en moneda mágica pues no estaba familiarizado con el dinero muggle.

—¿Disculpe? No sé de qué dinero mágico me hable, a menos que sea el mismo que yo conozco, que antes de terminar la quincena ya no me queda ni un penique— dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Penique? Hermione, ¿penique es equivalente a un knut? — preguntó contrariado _¿qué diablos era una libra esterlina y qué un penique? _

—Sí, Draco, es quivalente. Pero deja que yo pague ¿sí? — pidió un tanto desesperada. Enseguida extendió una tarjeta de crédito y obtuvo sus tickets.

—¿Tu novio siempre es así de bromista?

—¿Mi novio?— Preguntó Hermione ante la curiosa mirada de la cajera— ¡Oh, Draco! No, él no es mi novio, pero sí, siempre es así de bromista.

—¿Sabes si tiene novia? ¿Te importaría darle mi número de teléfono? Es que en verdad es atractivo.

—Claro, con gusto se lo doy— sonrió más por cortesía. _¿Quién es esa 'tipa' para pedirme ayuda con Draco? Él es mio. No espera, no es mío, pero de ella seguro no._

Cuando obtuvo las entradas se dirigieron a la sala marcada no sin antes pasar por un buen combo de palomitas, refrescos y chocolate. Un coma diabético lo tenían asegurado.

Al finalizar ambas películas, se dirigieron a la cafetería del centro comercial a discutirlas. Las habían disfrutado bastante, aunque ella hubiera llorado cuando Kat leyó su poema frente a la clase, llanto que provocó el abrazo de Draco que duró hasta que la película terminó, cinco minutos después.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecieron las películas y el cine en general?

—No estuvieron tan mal como lo imaginé pero tampoco fueron de mi agrado. Así que me debes un castigo—. Sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué castigo es ese?

Por toda respuesta él se inclinó sobre la mesa redonda a la que se encontraban sentados y la besó. Más profundo, más pasional que el anterior. Hermione abrió lentamente los labios dejando que sus lenguas comenzaran una danza sensual que no querían terminar y sólo lo hicieron por falta de aliento.

—¿Ese fue mi castigo, Malfoy? Creo que yo también tendré que castigarte porque sí que disfrutaste ambas películas, es más apostaría a que ahora mismo quieres ir por un sable de luz para jugar con él.

Continuaron con su juego de besos perdiéndose en el tiempo y el espacio. De pronto, ambos sintieron una penetrante mirada sobre ellos, al levantar la vista se dieron cuenta que era la chica de la taquilla, que tenía una mirada furiosa.

—Dijiste que no es tu novio, y yo torpemente te pedí ayuda. ¿Querías humillarme?

—No es mi novio— dijo Hermione sorprendida por la actitud de la chica que actuaba como si fueran mejoras amigas y hubiera sido víctima de una dolorosa traición.

—Sí, como digas —Indignada, dio media vuelta y se marchó ante los ojos sorprendidos de Draco.

—¿Por qué dijiste que no eres mi novia? — preguntó el rubio.

—Porque no lo soy, ¿es que me lo has pedido? — él torció los labios.

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

—No sé, déjame pensarlo, tal vez tenga que terminar primero con Tony, mi guapísimo vecino. — Amó ver cómo su tono pálido cambiaba por uno escarlata por la ira provocada por aquél comentario, y mientras sus preciosos ojos marrones brillaban de emoción, abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida —Sí, Draco, acepto. Acepto ser tu novia.

Los besos y caricias siguientes fueron infinitos. No hubo un día, en lo que restó de vacaciones, en el que no se vieran mínimo dos horas. Pronto regresaron al colegio y la noticia de su nueva relación corrió como pólvora, aunque para su sorpresa, a muy pocos les tomó desprevenidos, la mayor parte de estudiantes ya lo veía venir.

A los amigos de ambos, que aún no dejaban las rencillas del pasado por completo en el pasado, les costó un poco de tiempo asimilar la noticia, pero al verlos tan felices uno con el otro, terminaron aceptando su relación.

Al terminar el colegio ella ingresó en la escuela de Sanadores mientras él ingresaba a la escuela de Administración Mágica para poder tomar las riendas de Malfoy Enterprises.

Con el paso de los años su relación se formalizó y en cuanto ella terminó su especialidad en Pediatría, contrajeron matrimonio. De eso hacía ya dos años y diez de que comenzaran su relación con aquella ida a las _balículas_.

* * *

La interminable junta por fin había acabado, por cierto, con términos muy favorables para su empresa. Caminaba presuroso a través de las abarrotadas calles londinenses. Tenía urgencia de llegar a su casa y encontrarse con su amada esposa. Aún recordaba lo que la traviesa señora Malfoy le había regalado esa mañana: el camisón más sexy que hubiera visto modelado por ella. Pero maldita sea, tenía que ir a cerrar el negocio más importante que _Malfoy Enterprise_ había tenido en los últimos diez años. Todo el día se preguntó si tal cantidad de galeones habían valido la pena para dejar a su caliente y decepcionada esposa en la puerta de la mansión.

Sólo poner una mano sobre la aldaba le generó escalofríos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo al imaginar la sexy imagen que encontraría tras abrir esa puerta. Se relamió los labios y visualizo a su mujer en aquella hermosa lencería.

Grande sería su sorpresa al no encontrar a su esposa esperándolo en el sofá que era testigo de tantas muestras de amor. Todo era un juego de su esposa. Lo sabía. Lo haría sufrir con aquella excitación que se marcaba desde hacía ya bastante tiempo sobre su pantalón y que en este punto ya era insufrible.

—¡Hermione! — la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Buscó en la cocina, en la habitación principal y en cada rincón de ese enorme lugar al que llamaban casa.

Nada, la mujer había desaparecido, dejándolo con un pequeño (gran) problema que resolver.

_Me estás matando, mujer. Tendré que encargarme de mi problema yo mismo. _

Se dirigió la habitación en donde esperaría a que su esposa regresara y le ayudara con la excitación que tenía. Pero mientras esperaba, iba a aliviar el dolor que su pantalón le provocaba. Sabía que todo esto era un juego de Hermione y lo hacía enloquecer de deseo. Los juegos de su esposa siempre terminaban en el placer más grande que había experimentado. Ninguna otra mujer le producía tanto deleite como encontrarse entre las piernas de aquella chica castaña de cabellos alborotados.

En el armario encontró la caja que tanto buscaba, ahí se hallaban instantáneas de ambos, de ella desnuda, de él demostrándole su amor.

Cogió todas las fotos que había de ella y fue recordando cada momento de su intimidad. La primera vez que hicieron el amor en el hospital donde, en aquél tiempo, la castaña hacía su residencia médica. Cuando lo hicieron en el auto y fueron sorprendidos por un policía muggle. En el parque a la luz de la luna, en casas de algunos amigos, todos los momentos estaban documentados en fotografías que eran para deleite personal.

La única prenda que lo cubría era una camisa azul, la favorita de Hermione, y que estaba desabotonada. Tomó su miembro con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda revolvía las imágenes hasta encontrar una que le excitase más que la anterior. Parecía un adolescente. Llegó al orgasmo dos veces y cada vez deseaba más que fuera ella quien le aliviara ese dolor.

No se dio cuenta de la silueta que lo observaba hasta que interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sensual voz.

—Parece que mi paciente tiene un 'pequeño' problema ¿no es así?— dijo una mujer postrada en el marco de la puerta.

Ataviada en un camisón blanco, estilo halter, Hermione lucía un busto turgente resaltado por el corpiño de fino encaje que unido a la delicada seda que caía sobre su vientre plano, cubría apenas una mínima porción de sus muslos. Sus pequeñísimas bragas blancas, que se dejaban transparentar a través del camisón, cubrían aquél tesoro que anhelaba probar una vez más. El cabello lo llevaba amarrado en un moño alto que dejaba caer unos mechones sobre sus hombros. Lentes de pasta que le daban ese aire intelectual que a él tanto le enloquecía y enredado en el cuello, un estetoscopio que les serviría de juguete sexual. Para rematar, los tacones que enfundaban sus pies, le hacían lucir, aún más, unas largas y bien torneadas piernas.

—Oh sí, doctora Granger. Mi mujer me ha abandonado y no tengo alguien más que pueda aliviar este dolor, ¿usted podría ayudarme?— dijo en un gruñido.

—Primero tengo que examinarlo, tal vez su problema no sea tan grande y pueda esperar a su esposa— gimió.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hombre que tenía frente a ella, se imaginó la cantidad de cosas que deseaba hacerle en aquél momento, pero iría despacio, muy despacio. Sería un castigo por haberla dejado tan caliente esa mañana.

Tomó el pene de Draco entre ambas manos y lo tocó, sintiendo su dureza y grosor en toda su extensión. Y si ya estaba bastante excitada, al saber que ella era la causante de esa erección, terminó por mojar las diminutas bragas que llevaba.

Colocó la punta de su instrumento en el miembro de Draco, que gimió al contacto frío del metal, y comprobando que su presión era máxima, continuó.

—Parece que su esposa se perderá el placer de tratarlo, señor Malfoy. Su caso es muy grave y no podremos esperar a que ella quiera curarlo— dijo con una voz tan sensual que Draco temió terminar ahí mismo sin haberle dado siquiera un poco de placer a su pareja. —Pero este tratamiento es un poco, digamos, doloroso. Yo no quiero correr el riesgo de ser atacada por usted, ergo tendré que atarle las manos a la cama.

Al momento de decirlo, pudo ver como los ojos grises del rubio se oscurecían de excitación mientras ella se dirigía al pequeño buró al costado de la cama, de donde sacó unas pequeñas esposas.

Comenzó por la el lóbulo de la oreja, uno de los lugares más sensibles del rubio, con pequeños chupetones fue avanzando hasta llegar a su cuello en donde sentía las pequeñas vibraciones emitidas por los gemidos de Draco. Siguió bajando hasta quedar en sus pectorales y bajar al ombligo en donde se detuvo un poco más. Con su lengua lamía el camino de vello que llevaba a su masculinidad. Lamía, besaba, acariciaba. Los gemidos de él le indicaban el excelente trabajo que hacía. Era todo un rito y Draco creyó que lo siguiente sería su miembro dentro de la boca de la chica pero casi estalla cuando ella besó la entrepierna de sus muslos, los lamía y succionaba. Primero uno y luego el otro. Deseaba que sus manos tocaran su gran erección pero ella parecía querer torturarlo.

No, no parecía, lo estaba torturando y le encantaba.

—¡Oh, Hermione! Por favor…

—¿Cómo me llamó, señor Malfoy? Si usted me confunde con su esposa no podré continuar— gimió cual gata en celo. Él no podía hablar, estaba demasiado excitado.

—P… perdón, doctora Granger, continúe con su tratamiento.

Ella lo entendió de inmediato, lo había deseado todo el día y ahora en su afán de castigarlo, ella también sufría las consecuencias. Pero quería un poco más de tortura, así que en vez de seguir con su miembro, lamió los calientes testículos de su hombre. Eso lo llevó a la gloria.

—Oh, siga así, por favor— gimió.

De haber tenido las manos libres, habría llevado las de ella hasta su miembro para que el placer fuera más grande, ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en que ella lo haría por iniciativa propia mientras él se retorcía por la ansiedad de no poder tocar.

Las manos de la castaña siguieron el camino que tan bien conocía. Llegaron al erecto pene de él y mientras lamía los testículos, lo estimulaba con esas pequeñas manos de Diosa que sabían hacer maravillas.

—Oh sí, así. Por favor, no pare. Mhmm…

Hermione bajaba el ritmo para después reanudar aún con más intensidad. Al estar a horcajadas sobre él, movía sus caderas haciéndole sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Él quería tocarla, darle un placer similar al que ella le daba y no podía, sólo gemía y gritaba.

Se cansó del movimiento de manos y decidió que era momento que su lengua y boca tomaran más partido en aquella sesión de amor.

Sentir la punta de su _paleta_ privada la excitó sobremanera. El grosor que tenía y que apenas pudiera meter la mitad en su boca la excitaba más allá de cualquier límite inimaginable. Draco gimió de placer y su expresión era tan excitante que Hermione no pudo esperar un segundo más a tenerlo todo dentro de su boca. Su lengua jugaba con él. Hacía círculos en la punta y luego bajaba mientras ella aceleraba el ritmo cada vez más. Cuando sintió que él estaba por llegar disminuyó la velocidad de su felación.

—Oh no, Granger, por favor, pare, no quiero venirme en su boca. Necesito estar dentro… por… Mhmm, mhmm.

Con un gemido que se oyó hasta los cuartos de los sirvientes, Draco se dejó ir en una corrida monumental, de las más grandes que jamás había tenido.

Hermione degustó el espeso dulce que su _paleta_ le proporcionaba, le encantaba su sabor, le encantaba su consistencia y se excitaba con saber que por ella era que su hombre se lo daba.

Después de unos pocos minutos de recuperación, Draco habló.

—Creo que ya es mi turno de agradecer por tan buen tratamiento, ¿no le parece, doctora?

Sonrió de una manera sensual y le dio un beso apasionado mientras le quitaba las esposas, necesitaba que la tocara. Y lo necesitaba ya.

—Me encanta besarte después de venirme en tu boca, ¿sabías?

—No más de lo que a mí me gusta, señor Malfoy—. Lo besó nuevamente, en un beso que simulaba un coito, ella comenzó a succionar su lengua como si fuera el falo que recién acababa de excitar.

-Mhmm, mhmm. –La separó de él- voltéate, por favor, que no aguanto más esta tortura.

Ella entendió inmediatamente, le encantaba esa posición, amarse mutuamente. Pensó que encontraría un miembro flácido cuando volviera a él pero no fue así, Draco nuevamente tenía una erección monumental.

—Uy, señor Malfoy, su esposa debe de descuidarlo mucho para que usted esté de nuevo así y tan rápido.

—No se lo imagina, doctora, ella me abandona semanas enteras y yo tengo que conformarme con mis manos.

—Pues si usted gusta, yo puedo reemplazar a la desobligada de su esposa— chupó la punta. —¿Qué dice, le gusta mi propuesta?— Él, por toda respuesta, sólo besó la chorreante cavidad de su _nueva_ amante por encima de las finas bragas.

—Oh, doctora Granger, creo que necesita quitarse este pedazo de tela, ¿no le parece?

—Será mejor que haga algo usted solo, señor Malfoy.

Draco enloqueció, le encantaba quitarle las bragas a aquel demonio en forma de mujer y él sabía la verdad, Hermione amaba que lo hiciera.

Con total parsimonia se enderezó mientras le quitaba el camisón y a cada centímetro descubierto de piel, era un beso proporcionado ahí en donde no hubiera besado antes. Se deleitó con los prístinos senos que se le ofrecían a él, sólo para él.

Cuando el camisón estuvo totalmente fuera, continuó con las bragas que en un acto de desesperación terminó rompiendo y besando cada centímetro de aquella piel tan delicada.

—Oh cariño, eres exquisita.

Su lengua recorría cada milímetro de su cavidad como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sus dedos paseaban entre los escasos rulos que cubrían su femineidad. Le encantaba toda ella, cada célula de su piel le enloquecía. No concebía su vida sin amar a esa mujer que ahora se encontraba encima de él.

—Draco…— suplicó, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, el juego previo había sido suficiente, necesitaba más. Lo quería todo.

—Oh no, cariño, ahora me toca a mí.

Su lengua se fue introduciendo en su vagina al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban su centro que para esos momentos era un botón bastante hinchado. Con la otra mano tocaba su trasero, lo masajeaba e incluso llegó a pasar un dedo por cierto lugar sumamente placentero; tanto lo era que Hermione gimió y se arqueó al sentir el contacto de su amante en _aquel_ lugar.

Siguió degustando aquél manjar que la vida le ofrecía, aquel platillo que con cada degustación se humedecía más, haciéndose más dulce aún de lo que ya era al principio.

Ella había dejado su juego varios minutos atrás para sólo retorcerse sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, rozando sus senos con el bajo vientre de él. El rubio Intercambiaba en dónde tenía dedos y boca.

Primero introdujo un dedo y ella se retorcía de placer.

—Oh, Draco… mhmm. ¡Por Dios, no pares! Uno… uno más… por favor…

No sabían en qué momento habían dejado el tratamiento de doctora-paciente pero era imposible concentrarse con tanta pasión entre ellos. Complaciendo a su esposa introdujo otro dedo y su grito de placer lo excitó tanto que comenzó a mover la mano aún más rápido

Ella estuvo a punto de llegar a uno de sus mejores orgasmos pero él no la dejó, quería torturarla un poco más.

Sus dedos salían y entraban a diferentes velocidades mientras él lamía, besaba y mordía su clítoris, cuando sintió que ya no podría más, introdujo un tercer dedo y bajó el ritmo.

Enloqueció.

Un remolino de placer pronto invadió de pies a cabeza y con cada micra de segundo se hacía más grande si eso era posible.

—¡Oh, Draco! Me… vengo…

—Así, preciosa, vente para mí. Dame todo tu néctar. Todo para mí, cariño.

—¡Draco!

Él probó ese líquido que había amado desde la primera vez, que amaba incluso cuando sólo estaba presente en sus eróticos pensamientos con la que desde entonces y hasta ahora, era su más grande obsesión.

Se separó de ella y fue a su encuentro besando sus piernas hasta llegar a las caderas, _Están más anchas_ pensó, y eso lo enloquecía. Las besó y acarició como si la vida le fuera en ello. Poco a poco fue subiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos que con los pezones turgentes lo esperaban ansiosos por ser probados una vez más.

—Oh, Herms, estás tan caliente, tus pezones están tan duros. Me encantas, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. Te amo. Amo que siempre estés tan dispuesta para mí—. Cada palabra iba acompañada de un beso o caricia a cada seno, de un mordisco a sus excitados pezones.

Hermione sólo atinaba a gemir, estaba más sensible que cualquier otro día. Las caricias de Draco la elevaban diez veces más de lo que normalmente lo hacían. Amaba sentirse así, amaba que él se esmerara tanto en complacerla y ser tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Pero hoy, esta vez, necesitaba algo más fuerte.

Ella restregaba sus senos en él, lo tomaba de las piernas y gemía como posesa. Era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida. Un cúmulo de nuevas emociones la envolvía, su ritmo cardiaco era un desorden, jamás había estado tan excitada.

—Draco, por favor, no aguanto más, necesito tenerte dentro. Por favor—. Sus palabras en un gemido eran música para sus oídos.

Sin más aviso que un beso en su anhelante boca, la penetró fuerte, salvaje, apasionadamente. Sus embestidas cada vez eran mayores no dejaban de gemir. Quería sentirla más, llegar más profundo. Se volteó rápidamente quedando sentado y ella a horcajadas sobre él, ella disfrutando tanto de esa posición que comenzó a moverse más rápido, acariciando sus senos mientras él daba un masaje infernal a su clítoris. Besándose.

No aguantaría mucho más.

En un grito audible a kilómetros, ella terminó dejando su relajada cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

—¿Seguimos? — preguntó él temiendo una respuesta negativa, su esposa estaba exhausta.

—Por supuesto— sonrió.

Cambiaron de posición, quedando ella boca abajo, con una almohada debajo de su vientre, y Draco hincado entre sus piernas, embistiéndola fuerte, lento, amoroso apasionado. Él tocaba sus glúteos y ella se dedicaba a gemir, ese estaba siendo el mejor sexo de su vida.

Pronto volvió a terminar y él la volvió a cambiar de posición.

La tomó de las caderas metiendo las piernas debajo de la espalda de ella. Hermione pronto enroscó las piernas alrededor de Draco. Ambos llevaban el ritmo de las penetraciones. Su placer aumentaba y conforme aumentaban la velocidad, más cerca se encontraban de alcanzar el orgasmo.

—¡Oh, Draco!

—¡Hermione!

En un grito de placer, ambos se dejaron venir, complaciendo a su compañero, haciéndose saber que siempre disfrutarían aquellos momentos de máxima intimidad.

Exhaustos yacían los dos en la cama, abrazados. Besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

De pronto, Draco se levantó, en busca de su varita, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Hermione le miraba divertida, sabía por qué su esposo buscaba aquél artefacto pero no le veía caso, sólo lo dejaría angustiarse.

—¡Diablos, Hermione, ayúdame a encontrar mi varita! — Angustiado revolvía ropas y sábanas en busca de su varita.

—¿Para qué la quieres, amor? —Preguntó Hermione sonriente.

—¿Cómo que para qué? No pusimos el hechizo, dices que tus pastillas muggles funcionan pero yo no estoy tan seguro.

—Ven Draco, déjalo— lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella. —No creo que sea útil a estas alturas, a menos que quieras matar a tu bebé, en cuyo caso, me temo, tendría que dejarte — sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Bebé? ¿De qué bebé hablas? Yo no ten…— como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo iluminador, Draco abrió los ojos — ¿estás diciendo que…? ¿Tú estás…? ¿¡Vamos a ser padres?! — Gritó entusiasmado.

—Sí, amor, seremos padres en seis meses, aproximadamente— volvió a sonreír.

—Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? — sus preguntas de sorpresa eran comprensibles, él había querido formar una familia casi desde que se habían casado pero ella lo convenció en darse un poco más de tiempo para ellos, para disfrutarse como matrimonio.

Seis meses atrás había decidido dejar de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas haciéndole creer a él que las seguía tomando, no quería darle falsas esperanzas si es que no lograba embarazarse pronto.

—¿Cuándo? Tengo mis sospechas que fue en la boda de Neville y Hannah. ¿Cómo? Con algo muy similar a lo que hemos hecho hace unos minutos. ¿Estás feliz amor?

—¿Feliz? Feliz es poco. Sabes los grandes deseos que tenía por formar una familia. ¿Ese era el regalo que ibas a dar en la mañana? ¿El sobre que no me dejaste abrir?

—Así es, no te lo merecías sin antes haberme complacido. Ahora más que nunca necesitaré de tus muestras de amor— dijo Hermione con un puchero.

—Así que mi esposa quiere más muestras de amor ¿eh? Pues tal vez, podamos continuar en la tina.

Tomándola en brazos la llevó hasta la tina, junto a la cual se encontraba su varita y con un hechizo realizado por Hermione, la bañera pronto estuvo cubierta por burbujas.

Siguieron amándose sin parar, salvo para dormir y hacer las comidas respectivas, por el resto del fin de semana. Jamás se cansarían de demostrarse tanto amor.

* * *

Seis meses después, en la víspera del cumpleaños de Draco, Hermione presentaba contracciones, y acompañada por sus amigas Luna Weasley y Ginny Potter, se dirigían a St. Mungo., en donde ya tenían una habitación reservada para cualquier momento en el que la castaña entrara en labor de parto.

Cuando le informaron a Draco de la situación de su esposa, él salía de una junta de accionistas en la que pidió no se le interrumpiera si no era algo importante. Jamás imaginó que la inepta de su secretaria tomara "Hermione Granger está en labor de parto" como algo no importante. Sería despedida a la brevedad.

El parto fue rápido y sin más complicaciones de las propias de las primerizas. Los dolores soportados por Hermione le hacían proferir cualquier cantidad de improperios, haciendo saber a Draco que en su miserable vida volvería a tocarla si es que tenía que pagar tanto placer con tanto dolor. La sarta de malas palabras expresadas por la castaña dejó sin habla a sanadores y enfermeras que jamás creyeron escuchar a la heroína de guerra hablar de tal modo.

Cuando por fin tuvieron al pequeño bultito entre sus manos, Hermione supo que pasaría mil veces lo mismo con tal de tener en sus brazos aquella prueba del amor inquebrantable que existía entre Draco y ella.

Dos años después, a pesar de las amenazas de Hermione de no volver a tener más hijos, la pequeña Charlotte conocía a sus nuevos hermanitos, los mellizos Sophia y Alexander Granger-Malfoy.

Los cinco formaban a la familia más apreciada y respetada del mundo mágico, ya que su amor había superado las barreras de la guerra, de la pureza de sangre y los prejuicios y ahora eran ejemplo de tolerancia y respeto. Porque lo que Draco y Hermione habían formado, iba más allá de la pasión, más allá del amor. Lo que ellos tenían era perfección.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por haberlo leído completo, espero no haberte defraudado con mi pobre intento de lemmon (y yo que lo creía la cosa más fácil de este mundo ¡já!) y que, en general, hayas disfrutado de este OS.

Agradecería tus comentarios, críticas, felicitaciones o tomatazos si es que así lo prefieres, sólo que sin insultos, los insultos no son buenos U.u

Esperando leerte en los reviews, me harías inmensamente feliz.

Saludos y feliz día.

Oh sí, en México es Día del Niño, así que saluda al niño interior que por ahí debe andar guardado, jajaja.

¡Hasta pronto!

P.D. Los frases en cursivas son pensamientos de Draco o Hermione.

Monse Potter


End file.
